Tired of Waiting
by TwyliteLuvr
Summary: Jacob's POV of Face Down. Stands alone. Jacob needs Bella to get over Edward's leaving. It's been a long time, and he's tired of waiting. He goes to extremes to get Bella to realize she loves him. Will it work?


A/N: Okay, so this is the Jacob POV of Face Down. I **don't** have a song for Jacob's POV of this story because the song I had for a Jacob story similar to this just doesn't quite go along with **this** story. So, maybe I'll write it later. (The song for my **later** songfic will be _Famous Last Words_ by _My Chemical Romance_. ;))

Once again, I'm being a bit harsh with Jacob but if he cracked and lost it, I think this is what it would be like. I mean, what if Bella just wouldn't get over Edward and Jacob got really frustrated and just had to try to help her, forcefully, to move on and love him? I'm thinking this is what would happen. In conclusion, if you worship Jacob, then you might be offended. But, you never really know what Jacob will do; he really is a wild card. You've been warned.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight books, etcetera, etcetera_

**Tired of Waiting**

It's been nearly 6 months since he left her. Six freaking months and she still isn't making any progress towards forgetting the _parasite_ and loving _me_. I don't think she can get over him the way we are going right now. Any time I try to hug her, hold her hand, or kiss her cheek, she is absentminded and subtly tries to push me away. I need to let her know, in a way she can't ignore, exactly how I feel. She needs to know how she_ really_ feels. Her feelings for me are hidden deep inside her beneath the hurt she feels from that _bloodsucker _leaving her. The farthest I've gone is gentle kissing and it's not making her understand how she feels about me. I don't know if she's ready, but she's never really pushed me away. To get her full attention, I'll have to try something a bit more drastic. But you don't hear _me_ complaining. This is the perfect excuse to let loose, and do all the things I've wanted to do to her to make her happy.

We're drinking sodas, sitting on the couch in my garage, as usual. My Rabbit is in the middle, the floor is dirt and the roof tin. We are talking about nothing in particular, just talking and laughing. I love when Bella smiles. She looks so tired and worn out. She could almost pass for one of those _leeches_. I wish she would get over him already and let me heal her. As we are talking, I take her hand and kiss it, then let our still-entwined hands fall between us. Bella doesn't like this, but I have to make her see she loves me. I try to take her mind off of it, and I succeed. The beautiful smile once again returns to light her face.

I couldn't hold back from starting my plan. It's been six months, time to move on.

"Bella, I love you." I said, smiling gently.

Bella remained silent, I had hoped she would reply.

"Don't you love me?" I asked as pathetically as I could.

"Jake, don't." She pleaded.

"Just tell me that you love me." I was desperate just to hear those words.

"I love Edward."

How could she say that? I looked down at my free hand; it was shaking violently.

"Bella, don't say that." I said through clenched teeth. I squeezed Bella's hand a bit too tightly.

"Ouch!" She cried out in pain. "Jacob, stop, please. That hurts."

I was sorry that I had hurt her, but I couldn't give up now. I had to show her that she loves me.

"I'll show you that you love me." I said gruffly.

I couldn't restrain myself. I pulled her off the couch and had her back against the wall within the next second. My hands wove through her long, soft hair as I pressed her against the wall. My lips were on hers.

She seemed to be moving against me. I kept her against the wall, though. She needed to see she loved me. I kissed her passionately, but she remained unresponsive. I pressed her fragile body harder and harder against the wall and kissed her with more and more passion, hoping desperately that she would respond. My tongue was at her lips, yet she still wouldn't react.

_Bella, please._

"Bella, just give in. You know you want to." I panted, the frustration thick in my voice.

"No, Jacob, I don't." Her cold words hurt.

"Yes, you do. You just haven't realized it, yet. I'll show you that you love me." I wouldn't give up. Her love for me _is_ there, I know it is.

Then I set her on the couch, but this time I pushed her over so she was lying down. She tried to roll off the couch, but I caught her.

_Sorry, Bella, if you don't stay still then I can't show you._

I pinned her arms down and held her in place by squeezing her waist with my knees.

"Jake, stop," she pleaded.

"Bella, do you love me?" I just had to ask.

"Jake…" She sighed reluctantly. Maybe she was about to crack!

This gave me new hope. "I can't stop yet, Bella. Not until you see that you love me."

I collapsed on top of her, kissing her again. This time, I forced her mouth with my tongue. I kissed her fervently. When she still didn't respond, I ran my tongue over every bare inch of her skin I could find.

_Wow! Bella tastes amazing._

She struggled beneath me, trying desperately to break free. I tightened his grip on her, and held her still.

_Bella, just stay still and just let me show you that you love me!_

"Jake! Stop!" She gasped, still struggling beneath me to no avail.

"Do you love me, Bella?" I asked again innocently.

"Please, Ja–"

I cut her off. She has to see. "One day, when you love me, you'll thank me for helping you realize it."

Then we were on the ground, I had her pinned to the ground with my knees squeezing her waist and on top of her arms. She opened her mouth to talk, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Hush, Bella. Don't ruin the moment. What I have planned for you will make you realize how much you love me. Then we'll be happy together forever. I love you." This is the last resort. If I can pull this off, she'll be _mine_. Edward couldn't claim her this way. Then she'll have to see that she loves me.

I pulled my shirt off. Bella's eyes widened in realization and shock. I ripped Bella's shirt off and threw it off to the side. The rest of her clothes followed soon after. Bella's cheeks burned with embarrassment as I gazed at her hungrily. She got over her embarrassment and tried for the last time to wiggle away before it was too late, but I had her locked in place.

_I'm sorry I have to restrain you, Bella, but if you run away I can't show you that you love me._

Bella began to cry. "Jacob, please! No! I love Edward!"

_Oh, Bella, don't cry! Your tears will soon be replaced by new love and pleasure._

"Edward doesn't love you, he left you. I'm here with you, I love you and you love me. You'll see pretty soon." I know it was harsh, but it's the truth. Bella needs to know the truth.

I couldn't take it anymore. Bella was _so_ beautiful. I ripped the remainder of my clothes off and began kissing Bella frantically.

_I love you, Bella._

Then I did it. We became one, and I took what was _mine_. It felt amazing. Waves of pleasure rolled though me. Bella screamed in pain. I was ready for her screams; I knew it would hurt her since it's her first time.

"Shhh, Bella, I know it hurts. You'll feel better in a minute," I soothed.

Bella was crying hysterically, writhing under me, trying desperately to get away.

_Wow, it must really hurt the first time. I'll make her feel better soon, though._

After a while she stopped crying, and I knew she finally saw it! She loved me! When I was done with her, I let her go. I redressed her lovingly, checking for bruises I might have caused. It was a little rough.

"I love you, Bella." I was positive she would say the same back. Now, that my plan had worked, and she knew she loved me.

"Jacob, h-how could you?" Bella began crying.

_Maybe she is still in shock that it was her first time._

"Bella, I know I acted a bit rashly, but when you come to, you'll love and thank me." I smiled gently.

"Jacob, I can never love you." Her tears were falling harder.

My eyes widened. My worst fear. I've broken her beyond fixing. I've made everything worse. Anger, hatred, anguish, shame, sadness, and regret all washed though me at the same time. Now she hates me.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked sadly.

"No. I don't ever want to see you again." I knew she meant it. I was a horrible monster.

She ran out of my garage. I watched her from out the window as she climbed into her truck, she was sobbing harder. The last thing she screamed felt like knives stabbing through my heart.

"EDWARD!"

_She'll never love me._

_A/N: Love it, hate it? Review._


End file.
